


A Priest and His Demon

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Ruby, Does this count as Priest!Kink? Maybe, Dream Communication, Dream Talking, F/M, Guardian Demon Perhaps?, Human AU, Masturbation, Mugwort Tea, Voyeurism, Witch!Lucifer, Witch!Nicholas, priest!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Michael has a guardian demon of sorts. Ironic, considering that he is a Priest.
Relationships: Michael/Ruby (Supernatural)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	A Priest and His Demon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TalkMagically](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkMagically/gifts).



> This is for the wonderful @talkmagically!! It was her birthday recently and she also gave me five pounds of coffee, as well as the intermediary for an.... item from a suitor. So thank you so much!! I hope you enjoy!!!

_ A woman, dark and mysterious, appears through a fog. Her eyes are as black as tar, a red wine staining her lips. In her right hand, she holds a knife, holds it lovingly, like a child would hold a favorite toy. It’s sharp, serrated, dangerous. She wields it with confidence.  _

_ “Come to me, Michael,” she purrs. “Come to me, and learn how to be free.” She kisses her knife and winks. “Come find me, my priest.”  _

Father Michael Milton woke up in a sweat, as he had every night for the past two or three weeks, when he’s had the same dream. 

He checked the time. 3 A.M. He had gotten four hours of sleep. Heaving a sigh, he laid back down and ran his hands over his face. 

He had no idea what this dream meant. He’s had long talks with God about what this could mean, but his Heavenly Father has remained silent. He’s consulted Scripture, prayed, and looked up dream meanings in secret, thankful that the Church didn’t have access to his phone. Nothing yielded him any answers. There was no one in the Church that he could confide to, and the two people that he could talk to, his twin brothers Nicholas and Lucifer, were currently incarcerated. 

He sighed and got up and out of bed. He still had three hours before he had to do his daily meditations, but he also still had a homily to finish before Mass on Sunday, as well as a few other matters of more personal business, such as scheduling a visit with one of the twins. Maybe their different religious viewpoint would help. 

As he worked, the image of the woman in his dream never left his mind. 

_ “Come to me, Michael. Come and learn how to be free. Come find me, my priest. _ ”

“So,” Nicholas said, shifting in his seat a little closer to the table, “you want me to interpret a dream for you?” He rubbed the tattoo of a pentagram in between his collarbones. Lucifer had a matching one. 

“Yes,” Michael said, holding the phone with his shoulder as he shifted his rosary. “Can you help me?” 

“Possibly, I need to hear the dream first,” Nicholas said. 

“It’s of a woman-” 

“Have sex.” 

Michael glared at his brother, and Nicholas laughed. “I’m joking, keep going.” 

“It’s of a woman,” Michael stated again, “appearing out of a fog. She’s attractive, with long dark hair and a deep red-purple lipstick on her lips. Her eyes are black, like the entire eye is black, sclera and all. She’s got a wicked looking knife in one hand, and she’s holding it like she was born with it. And then she calls me by name, tells me to come find her, and calls me her priest.” 

“Interesting,” Nicholas hummed. “Well, it sounds like something is  _ definitely  _ reaching out to you, and I personally think that it’s most likely a demon.” 

“Are you  _ fucking  _ kidding me?” Michael groaned. 

“Do you preach your sermons with that mouth? Considering that not only you just swore, but you swore in your collar? Mikey, I like this side of you,” Nicholas teased warmly before his tone returned to being serious. “I don’t kid about this kind of shit, Michael. Something dark wants you, and it’s reaching out to you. Have you tried communicating back with her in your dreams?” 

Michael shook his head. 

“Try to, and see what happens,” Nicholas suggested. “You might get more information if you do. Ask her questions, see if she responds. She might be trying to talk to you in your dreams.” 

“Can you or Lucifer do that?” Michael asked curiously. 

“Nah,” Nicholas said, shaking his head. “Luce and I can do astral projection, but that’s not the same as the whole dream thing.” 

Michael nodded, filing away this information. “Alright. How are the two of you doing?” he asked. 

“Better than usual, actually, especially with us doing state time,” Nicholas admitted. “Neither of us are in the hole. Luce is working as an orderly on his block, and I’m actually doing my nursing program here, since my charges aren’t violent.” At Michael’s raised eyebrow. “Okay, yes, we’re currently in prison for involuntary manslaughter because I ran over Lucifer’s ex with the truck after we found out that his late ex was a cheating fucknugget. Lucifer caught him in the act, then beat the shit out of him with a baseball bat. It’s a crime of passion. We’re not  _ inherently  _ violent.” 

“For two criminals, the two of you certainly have standards,” Michael teased. “Besides working as an orderly, what’s Luce doing?”

“He’s actually in an animal rehab program to train service dogs,” Nicholas beamed. “Mick, I think he’s found his calling. He’s good at it and he’s happy.” 

Michael smiled at that. “Neither of you have gotten into fights?” he asked. 

“Luce has, but he got in on it to defend someone,” Nicholas admitted. “A cheddie got too big for his britches and tried to rape a new kid who was like, 18 or 19 or something like that and Luce saw red.” 

“That’s understandable,” Michael said. “So… when I’m talking to this… entity-” 

“Be careful,” Nicholas warned, cutting his brother off. “Protect yourself. There’s a copy of my Book of Shadows and a travel altar in my part of the family storage locker. Drink some mugwort tea, it’ll help with the dream aspects. There’s a recipe in the book, and please don’t let it steep too long.” 

Michael nodded. He’s heard his brothers talk about their craft enough to know that Nicholas meant business. “Okay,” he said. 

Nicholas nodded. “Thank you for putting money on our books,” he said. “And for the religious pendants. Hel and Hecate love them.” 

Michael smiled. “I ordered those texts for the two of you,” he said. “They should be in to you two soon.” 

Nicholas smiled. “Time’s about to be up,” he said. “Take care of yourself, Mick. We love you.” 

“I love you too, both of you. Give Lucifer my love,” Michael said. He heard the CO yell that the visits were over. He smiled as Nicholas got up and lined up with the rest of the inmates before heading out, humming a hymn to himself. 

It took a couple of days for Michael to get to the storage unit and grab what Nicholas had told him to get. There was the mugwort, the small altar in a small bag covered in sigils, and a dark brown journal that read  _ Book of Shadows  _ in silver, Nicholas’s handwriting clearly evident. 

He read through the book first, amazed by the wealth of information that laid within, complete with multiple sources. There was a lifetime’s worth of knowledge laid within the book, bursting forth on the pages, some of the writings personal and some of them not. 

He even read through the section on the “Left Hand Path”, or the section that dealt with beings like demons, Lucifer himself (the actual Devil, not his brother), as if he could identify who he was talking to. Or, rather, who was talking to  _ him. _

And as he worked, the dreams persisted.

He waited until he was comfortable with protecting himself with sigils and crystals before he tried to do the communication, making himself a cup of mugwort tea and following Nicholas’s recipe to the letter. 

His main question after the first sip was  _ how do people willingly drink this? _ It was far too sweet for his palate. 

He couldn’t deny that it  _ did  _ make him sleepy, and soon, after he double checked that his protections were in place, he fell asleep. 

The first thing that he noticed was that the dream was clearer. There was only a little fog, more mist than anything, and so Michael could clearly see what the entity was wearing, which was dark jeans and a black V-Neck. Today, her knife was sheathed in a holster around her thigh. 

“You came,” she purred. “I’m a little surprised, if I’m honest.” 

“Who are you?” Michael asked softly. 

“I have many names, but I’m mostly fond of the moniker ‘Ruby’,” the entity replied. 

“And… what are you?” Michael asked, dreading the answer.

“I’m a demon, silly,” Ruby giggled. “One of the more decent ones, if I do say so myself.” 

Michael groaned. “Lord, where did I go wrong?” he asked.

Ruby laughed. “You did nothing wrong, Michael,” she said with a warm smile. She was beautiful- and wholly Michael’s type before his vows of celibacy. “I just think that the two of us could have some fun together.” 

“You do realize that I am a priest, right? Like, preach the Word, oaths of celibacy, wearing a collar priest?” Michael asked. 

Ruby smirked. “Oh, I do,” she said. “But I don’t care. I can see into your heart, Michael, and you want- no, you  _ need  _ something more. Believe me, you do.” 

Michael wasn’t sure how to take that. “How do you know?” he asked. 

“Now,  _ that  _ would be telling, Michael,” Ruby said with a smile. “When you’re ready, you’ll wholly come to me. I can almost guarantee that.” 

“We’ll see,” Michael said firmly. “I am very loyal to Christ.” 

“But is he loyal to you?” Ruby asked. “How many times have you prayed to Him, to your God and to your saints, only for your cries and pleas for help and mercy to go unheard?” She cocked her head to the side. “Why do you think Nicholas and Lucifer have turned to the Old Gods and entities like myself for help? Lady Lilith has done more for your brother than your God has ever done for you, even though Lady Lilith has taught him everything she can.” 

_ Knowledge of hidden things _ . Classic sign of possession- very few people knew that Lucifer once worshipped Lilith. It also told Michael that she had been watching him for a while. “So, why me?” he asked her. 

“You’re cute, and I do love to corrupt a priest,” she smiled. “You’re going to wake up soon. Just remember- I’ll have you soon enough. Consider this your wake up call. I’ll be waiting for you, Michael.” 

The next thing that Michael knew, he was waking up. 

“So,” Lucifer said two weeks later, “she’s been watching you for a long time and openly stated that.” 

“Yes,” Michael said, sighing. “And she’s pretty insistent about it, and the fact that my God doesn’t care about me, despite my devotion.” 

“I mean, that’s why Nick and I left the Church,” Lucifer said. “Hecate, Frigg, Lady Lilith, all of the entities and deities that I’ve worked with have provided me with more answered prayers than your God ever did. Hecate has always been with me, just as Hel has always been with Nick. They’re our matrons- they won’t leave. And if they do, there’s a reason for it.” 

“So, what do I do now?” Michael asked. 

“You find out what she wants to teach you, and you go and learn it with her guidance,” Lucifer said simply. “Even demons have good things to teach us. Lady Lilith taught me how to stand up for myself and not be ashamed of being gay. She taught me a lot about self worth and self esteem, helped me get over sexual trauma.” He tugged at the collar of his orange jumpsuit. “As always, be careful.” 

Michael nodded. “And if I accept her teachings? Does that make me any less of a priest?” he asked. 

“Only if you let it,” Lucifer said. “You’re a good shepherd, Mikey. Your congregation is lucky to have you, as is the Church. And I’m proud to call you my brother. I pray for you all the time, just like I know you pray for me and Nick.” He smiled warmly. 

Michael nodded with a smile. “So, how’s the dog training program?” he asked. 

Lucifer’s entire being brightened in a way that Michael hadn’t seen in a long time, and he began to chatter excitedly about the program that he was in. Michael listened, glad that his prayers had been answered to Lucifer finding his passion. 

Over the course of several months, Michael periodically drank mugwort tea (and never getting used to the taste) and talked with Ruby, getting closer with her each time. She had become a secret confidant in a sense, and for some reason, that idea comforted him. Nicholas and Lucifer checked on him to make sure he was doing okay, and they praised his progress, especially when Ruby started being able to manifest without the use of tea and dreams. His sermons and counseling sessions got better as he grew closer to her, and he just  _ felt _ better. He couldn’t exactly describe these feelings, but it was the truth. He felt calmer, more confident, more understanding of different sorts of plights, and he put that to good use. 

Maybe talking with demons was what he needed. 

So it didn’t phase him when he came home from a long marriage counseling session to find Ruby laying on his bed in lingerie. 

“You do realize that I can’t have sex with you,” he said as he started to undress from the day. “For a variety of reasons.” 

“Does your oath of celibacy include jerking off?” Ruby asked. 

Michael hummed in thought as he hung up his shirt. “I don’t think so,” he said. “And if it does, then I’ve broken that.” 

Ruby laughed warmly and shrugged. “And when was the last time that you took your priestly cock in hand?” she asked. 

_ That question should  _ not  _ make me as hard as it just did, _ Michael thought as he tried to remember. “Two years, maybe?” 

“Too long,” she tsked. “Humans are sexual beings, Michael. Besides, masturbation is good for you. Very good for you. So, come take a load off.” 

“That was a  _ horrible _ double entendre,” Michael laughed. He blinked. “Are you eating French fries in my bed?” 

“You got it,” Ruby said, eating a few more fries. “Now get naked. You need a good orgasm or five.” 

“Hedonist,” Michael said almost affectionately as he continued to get undressed. 

Ruby watched, dipping her fries into ketchup. 

“You better not get ketchup on my bed,” Michael warned his demon.

“Why are you concerned about that when you’re about to fuck your hand and make a mess?” Ruby snorted. 

“It’s the principle of the matter,” Michael said. When he was naked at long last, he strode over to the bed. 

Ruby’s eyes roamed over him appreciatively as he crawled into bed. “Bless me, Father, for I have sinned, and if all priests look like you, I’ll sin again and again for eternity.” 

“You’re a demon, sinning is in your nature,” Michael teased as he rolled into his back. He licked his hand and wrapped it around his cock, pulsing with unrestrained need. 

“What do you think of when you jerk off?” Ruby asked as she sat up to watch. 

“The last time I had sex,” Michael said. “She looked a lot like you actually. She was a poli sci major, and a wild one.” He closed his eyes. 

“Before you entered the seminary, I’m guessing?” Ruby asked. 

“The day before,” Michael confirmed. “Started off by sucking my cock. I’m sure that her goal was to just give me as many orgasms as possible.” 

“Was she a good little cocksucker?” Ruby asked. 

“Yes, God yes,” Michael moaned. “She didn’t care that she was gagging and choking every time she tried to deep throat me. She loved it. Sucked me all sloppy, my cock was drenched in her spit. She’d give these soft little whimpers that sang of pleasure the entire time.” 

“She sounds like a delight,” Ruby commented. “Did she make you cum by just sucking you off?” 

“Oh yeah, and swallowed every little drop,” Michael moaned a little louder, his strokes picking up speed as he recalled. “Couldn’t help but to pick her up and throw her onto the bed after that.” 

“My, my, sounds like you were  _ quite  _ the animal in your youth,” Ruby teased. “Certainly a change from the straight-laced priest you are now.” 

“Oh, I was,” Michael chuckled. “She was so eager and ready for me, I just couldn’t help it. I pinned her to the bed and slid right in. She was so warm and wet, and so responsive to my touch. Lord, there are days I swear that I could feel her clawing at my back, digging her nails into my skin.” His breathing quickened as his body remembered, bucking into his hand as he coaxed himself to pleasure. He continued to mentally remember the way she whined his name as he railed into her. 

“It sounds like the two of you enjoyed yourselves,” Ruby said. “I’m a little jealous, actually. Being able to fuck you like that.” 

“I didn’t last long,” Michael admitted, “but I can have many orgasms. We fucked all night long, in so many different positions. Luckily, I had my own place at the time, so nothing awkward with my parents or brothers the next day when she left after breakfast. Nicholas and Lucifer still knew that I got laid, though. They just didn’t know who it was.” 

“I bet they teased you mercilessly about it,” Ruby smirked. 

“Still do to this day,” Michael laughed breathlessly. “God, we even took a shower together, and I had handcuffed her to the showerhead and took her like that. She ruined me, which is probably a good thing that she was my last fuck.” 

“And what a last fuck,” Ruby breathed. “Are you close, Michael? Close to spilling into her?” 

“Yes,” Michael groaned. 

“What’s her name?” Ruby purred. 

“Nicki,” Michael sighed softly. 

“Call for her, I’m sure that she still remembers you,” Ruby encouraged. “Cum with her name on your lips.” 

Michael did, loudly calling out for the woman who gave him memories that lasted a lifetime, spilling into his hand. He knew that this wouldn’t take long, not when it had been so long. 

“That was hot, Michael,” Ruby purred. “Start doing that once a week. It’s healthy for your body and your soul.” She tapped his nose and disappeared, the smell of French fries and sex in the air. 

Michael chuckled and began the arduous task of cleaning himself up. 

He couldn’t help but absently wonder what having sex with a demon would be like. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
